ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd/Transcript
This is the transcript of ''Attack of The 50 Foot Nerd''. '' Part 1 (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (Shows a strange meteorite across the galaxy, heading towards Earth. Meanwhile, at Shopwell's.) * '''Shopper #1:' What a perfect day at Shopwell's. * Shopper #2: Yeah, me too. Let's go shopping. * Shopper #1: Okay then. * Darren: Hello there. * Alex: Greeting. * Shopper #3: Good day today! * Darren: Nice to meet you. Welcome to Shopwell's. Want some coffee? * Shopper #1: Sure. * (They going to get the coffee from Shopwell's cafe. They are drinking their coffee. Then they are going to buy the foods. They bought the weenies and honey mustard.) * Darren: Wow. (Gets weenies and honey mustard) There are some buns. (Later, at Darren's house. Darren jerking off to the porn magazine.) * Darren: Oh yeah... Here I cum, here I cum. (Then, he cumshots over his magazine. Darren moans. Then, he looks at his penis and begins to suck.) * Darren: Mmmm... (Then, he still sucking and doing deep throat.) * Darren: Mmmmfph... (He saw the cums spurting inside his mouth. Then he swallows the cums.) * Darren: Mmmmm.. milky. (He cleans up the mess at his room. Then, Darren takes a shower. After, Darren grabs the towel and cleaning himself. Darren puts the pair of red briefs.) * Darren: Ahh.. much better. (Then, he heard knocking the door and open it) * Darren: Well, hello ladies. Are you here to fuck me? * Girl #1: We are here to sign your autographs. Because I.. I, I, I, have a boyfriend. * Girl #2: And I want to suck your dick. It has the cums in it. Mmmm... * Darren: (licks his lips) Well, if you want to, then come in. * Girl #2: (horny) Okay then, sexy. (The girls went inside of Darren's penthouse.) * Girl #1: Wow! * Girl # 2: Amazing! * Darren: Yeah. * Girl #2: What should we do? * Darren: Hmmm... How about we do.... orgy or something? * Girl #2: Ooooh! Yes! * Darren: Okay then. (Darren sees the girls take off their clothes, and went to the couch. They begin to stroke his crotch as he moans.) * Darren: Oohhh. This makes me so horny. * Girl #2: Me too. * Girl #1: '''Me three. (The girls lick his cheek.) * '''Darren: (blushes) Oh my. So sexy.Category:Transcripts (One of the girls pull his undies down and rubs his penis. Darren moans.) * Girl #2: (giggles) I love to tease you by rubbing your dick. Now it's time to lick your dick. (The second girl begins to lick the tip of his penis.) * Girl #2: Mmmm...Category:Transcripts not yet complete (She then sucks his penis.) * Darren: (moans) Oh yeah. * '''Girl #1: '''You go girl.Category:Paula712's Ideas (The first girl close to his neck and licks. Darren moans.) * '''Darren: '''Aaahh~